


Well, what do we have here?

by AceLucky



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Dominance, F/F, First Time, Friends to Lovers, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, Massage, Mothering, Oral Sex, Rough Kissing, Sad and Beautiful, Vaginal Fingering, What happens in the tent, implied threesome, stays in the tent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-22 10:19:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17660825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceLucky/pseuds/AceLucky
Summary: The reader hears Molly crying in her and Dutch's tent after a particularly nasty argument. The reader comforts Molly and wipes away her tears, eventually distracting her by 'getting into bed' together and experiencing some real love.





	Well, what do we have here?

You were on your way to your tent, after a night of drinking and celebration, you knew you needed to sleep before you drifted off at a table like John had. Behind you some of the others were still up, but Javier’s singing and playing guitar was enough to lull you to sleep. 

“Goodnight all,” you dismissed yourself, Charles gave you a kiss on the cheek before you made your way over to the other side of the camp.

However, you didn’t make it to your tent, instead something stopped you. Outside of Dutch and Molly’s tent, you could hear crying. Now you’d heard Molly cry before, but this was different, more audible. Come to think of it, you’d seen Dutch storm off half hour or so ago, time easily slipped away when you were drunk. 

“Molly…” you asked cautiously. 

There was no reply, you sighed heavily, the Irish belle wasn’t accustomed to sharing feelings or being particularly close to anyone apart from Dutch.

“Molly if you need me…” you offered, and started to walk away.

“Y/N is that you?” She asked.

You stopped in your tracks and turned round, you peeked inside the tent. Molly was sat on the bed, knees to her chest, a bundle of skirts appeared to smoother her. You could just make out her eyes glistening with tears and the red stain of her lipstick.

“Can I come in?”

“Aye.”

“Shall we get some light in here?”

You took one of the candles that was on the side and disappeared for a moment, reappearing with the candle now lit. You noticed Molly’s fan was discarded on the floor along with her shawl. She was a trembling mess on the bed, tears streaked down her face.

“Hey now, let’s get you cleaned up huh?”

You sat on the cot next to her, perhaps a little closer than you had planned to. Her weight shifted next to you and she stretched out her legs, her eyes wide as she watched dip your handkerchief in the now cool water in the bowl next to the cot. You gently stroked her cheeks as you wiped the black stains from under her eyes. You then moved to wipe off the smeared lipstick. She looked so different without those red lips of hers, you weren’t sure what possessed you to do it but you handed her lipstick and her mirror to her so she could re-do it.

“There, much better,” you smiled at her, she really was the most beautiful girl you’d ever seen. There was a pause where neither of you said anything, your eyes were focused on her face at first, her full, plump lips, all those freckles, the red ringlets that had fallen out of place and now framed her face so perfectly. Your eyes trailed down to her bosom, how full it was, how tight her corset was across it. 

“I fuckin love that stupid bastard,” she spat.

You eyes immediately tore away from her bosom and looked up at her face, she hadn’t seemed to notice where you were looking before. Her face was full of frustration and anger. 

“What’s he done this time?” You regretted your choice of words immediately, “I’m sorry,” you added.

She shook her head, “N’thin' to be sorry for.”

Molly gulped, you watched the lump in her throat, her voice quivered as she spoke, “Same ol’ shite, different day…” she sighed, “I shouldn’t get so upset really, I’m used to it…I just let it get to me more tonight. It’s been….It’s been fuckin’ weeks since he touched me.”

You reached out to put a hand on her shoulder in an attempt to comfort her, “Dutch is…” you tried to choose your words more carefully this time, “He’s under a lot of pressure,” you paused, “But..that’s no excuse to not touch the woman he loves.”

Molly snorted, “Loves? aye that’s a joke in all.”

You cocked your head to the side, “I’m sure he loves you Molly, he’s just….”

“Don’t worry ‘bout making me feel better, ‘specially not over that eejit…”

You forced a smile and looked down at your hands, your palms slightly sweaty, fingers and thumbs fumbling in your lap. When you looked back up, you couldn’t help but stare at Molly’s bosom yet again. Her cream breasts, rising and falling.

“Y/N?” 

Your face shot up, you stared into her green eyes, so sad, the freckles on her face…You wanted to lightly kiss each and every one. In that moment, you wanted to whisk Molly away from Dutch, he didn’t deserve such a precious flower. 

“I got something you like?” She asked with a slight smirk, though her voice quivered when she spoke. 

You turned crimson and looked at the floor, “Noo, I just.”

“It’s okay if I do,” Molly sat up taller and more proud. 

She could sense how nervous you were, though she too, appeared to be feeling the same way, her delicate hands trembled a little as she shifted her skirts, raising them a little from the floor to indicate that she too had similar thoughts. 

“Molly…” you moved in closer to her so your face was right up close. “I….”

Molly took hold of your hand in hers and kissed your knuckles, you were aware now of how she was shaking. Of course you’d both been drinking and for a moment you wondered whether this was a sensible thing to do, but that look in her eyes, as wide as a doe’s, you couldn’t help but see where things went. 

“It’s okay,” you cupped her cheek and leaned in. 

The first time you kissed her lips it took your breath away, she was so sweet, not like most of the boys in camp. Moreover than that, she knew exactly what to do and what you both wanted. The kisses were delicate at first, both of you testing the water, not breaking contact for a few minutes as the kisses slowly became more passionate. Your arms wrapped round her as you deepened the kiss, her tongue now pushing past the barrier of your lips. You moaned into her mouth, already feeling the familiar tingling in the pit of your stomach. 

You pushed her back onto the cot and climbed onto her, mounting her hips, from the moment you had her pinned down you continued to kiss her. At first the kisses remained at her lips and then trailing her jaw line and down to her neck. 

“Y/N,” Molly moaned.

You chuckled into her skin, sucking gently at her pulse, feeling her chest rise and fall beneath you.

“Miss O’Shea, you truly are a marvel,” you said as you sat up and looked down at her.

Molly rolled her eyes, “Sure and you’re a chancer.”

You leant down and kissed her with a little aggression, “I mean it, that bastard van der Linde, he don’t know what he’s got.”  
Saying Dutch’s name like that, there was a moment of panic, you hadn’t really thought about what you were doing until that moment. To kiss, to sleep with the gang leaders partner…that held a pretty hefty punishment, maybe even being exiled from the gang… It was too late, you knew you were doomed the moment she witnessed you watching her chest rise and fall. 

Molly reached out and placed her thumb to the side of your mouth and rubbed gently, “Look at you all covered in my lipstick.”

“I’d wear it with pride,” you replied.

“Kiss me again gorgeous,” Molly begged.

You grinned like a cheshire cat, “Gladly.”

You leant back down and continued to kiss her, your tongues entwined, and then in a beat changing to licking one another’s lips. She damn near tasted of cherries. 

You broke the kiss for a moment to look down at her face, she was as pretty as a picture. One of her hands reached up and cupped your chin, “What yer thinking ‘about?”

You sighed and nuzzled into her hand, “How beautiful you are, how…I don’t want this to end. Wondering whether, if, you’d let me taste more of you?”

You blushed at the words, so far you’d been kissing, touching a little through fabric but you were asking her permission now for something far more intimate.

“I….I guess,” her voice trembled as she spoke and then she nodded, “Aye…”

You smiled at her and slowly kissed down her neck, she ripped open her dress, exposing her breasts. They were full and firm, pink nipples hard and ready for your mouth.

You took a deep breath as you kissed her chest, moving your mouth across her left breast, you flicked your tongue across her nipple, she squirmed under you at the sensation. You begun to suck, your hand massaged her soft skin.

“Harder,” she moaned.

You complied and sucked harder, moaning as you did so, your hand now massaging her other breast, deeper now, with a more firm hand. You pinched the nipple between your thumb and forefinger. Then gently bit down onto her other nipple, your teeth sinking into her and sucked again. 

Molly let out a loud, audible moan, at this point you were sure the others in camp would hear, they would see Dutch wasn’t in his tent and would wonder what on earth was going on. But this didn’t bother either of you, you were too lost in the dance to break away now. 

You looked up at her from where you worshipped her breasts and grinned, ready to move further down her body. In a way you wanted to take your time, but you knew in a camp so busy, time wasn’t on your side, besides, you reasoned with yourself, your urgency could be blamed on worrying that Dutch would soon return. 

“Permission to pull down your skirts,” you asked coyly as you sat up. 

Molly nodded with urgency, biting down on her lower lip as she did so. You climbed off her and as she lifted her hips you slid the skirts round down over her ankles and placed them on a chair. 

For a moment you stood, just taking in her beauty, practically naked save for her white, lacy underwear. 

“You look good enough to eat,” you sighed.

Molly had a wicked look in her eyes, “Then….y/n eat me…”

You didn’t argue or waste another moment, you climbed down onto her, continued to kiss down her abdomen, placing small delicate kisses on her freckled stomach and over her hip bones which jutted out a little. 

You then shifted your weight down the cot and concentrated on her thighs, they were soft and you found all you wanted was to bury your head between them, snuggle into her warmth. 

She parted her legs a little further, you could smell her scent, musky and alluring, the need within you growing as you felt your own sex tingle. You kissed the inside of her thighs, slow and delicate at first and then more needy, sucking at her skin so close to her cunt, sucking hard and fingers dug into the soft flesh so fiercely you were sure you’d leave bruises on the inside of her thighs. Molly didn’t seem to mind, rather, her hands grabbed your hair and tugged as you sucked, your name rolling from her lips.

When you broke the kiss to her thigh you bent down and kissed her through her underwear with no hesitation, Molly let out a louder moan this time which left you smirking. As you removed your lips you replaced them with your fingers, slowly rubbing her clit through the thin material of her underwear.

“Lassie, please,” she moaned and bucked her hips.

“Patience,” you said. 

However, you yourself found it hard to remain patient and a moment later your teeth had sunk into the material that covered her leg and you tugged her panties down. Molly watched you the whole time, intrigued by the act. 

Now naked she seemed so vulnerable again, it crossed your mind that Dutch was a fool. How many times had he seen her like this? So willing, so ready for anything, so beautiful and full of lust. You licked your lips at the site before you. 

Molly’s sex was nestled in a tidy bed of red hair, you ran through fingers through it, teasing her.

“Do yer have to take yer time?” Molly hissed.

You grinned, answering only when you slipped a finger into her, rubbing her slick, wet folds. This clearly took her a little by surprise, she gave a small yelp, it wasn’t one from pain, she was already so wet and ready for you, it was the desire that drove her. You moved your finger inside of her, slipping another in beside the first, the digits working her in a way you knew you’d appreciate if the roles were reversed. Your fingers curled up inside of her which made her lift her hips a little. 

Molly inhaled sharply, gasped and moaned your name loudly.

“Shhhh,” you hastened her. 

“How can I when it feels so good,” she confessed.

You shrugged, “I guess women know what women want…” you smirked at her. 

“Aye get back to work,” Molly laughed.

“Wait…” Molly said.

You looked up, disappointed for a moment, worried that she’d changed her mind.

“What’s wrong…”

“Nothin’ it’s just, you’re a guest in my tent, I’d feel awful if I came first,” she grinned.

“Ohhh…” you felt the heat rise once again.

You knew that there was a possibility that Molly was going to touch you too, but you hadn’t really processed that. The thought of taking control was one thing, but the thought of another woman touching you. It excited, and scared you a little.

“Don’t you want me to pleasure you too?” She asked, eyebrows raised.

“Of course!” You answered a little too quickly.

“Then come here.”

You lay beside Molly, your head on her chest, nuzzled into her breasts. Her fingers traveled down your body, she didn’t have to do too much work to warm you up. Your juices had already soaked through your underwear.

“Hmmm good girl, you’re so wet for me.”

“Ahhhh,” was all you could manage as Molly slipped her hand into your underwear. 

It didn’t take long, in a way you were almost embarrassed by how quickly Molly brought you to near orgasm. Her fingers worked so expertly, she slipped a few inside you and gently pumped so that your hips could rock against her, fucking yourself on her fingers. They curled inside you, hitting that most sensitive spot. Her thumb rubbed your clit in circles, occasionally applying more force, causing you to squirm in her arms.

“It’s alright, it’s alright,” she cooed as she kissed your head. 

“Molly, please,” you moaned.

“Come on baby girl, let yerself go, you’re safe in my arms, just let all that tension go.”

Her words were driving you crazy, the way she called you baby was enough to push you over the edge. 

You moaned loudly and bucked your hips with more assertion into her palm, the thought of her breasts driving you crazy. You turned your head so that you could kiss them and bury yourself between the mounds. 

As she brought you closer to orgasm you sucked her nipple and moaned her name with your mouth full of her flesh. 

As the orgasm built your hands trembled, your mind went blank and all you could think of was her lips, how much you wanted to taste her. The world fell from beneath your feet, nothing existed but Molly, her purity so perfectly undone for you. You hips bucked wildly, your body trembled in her arms you moaned and cursed and hissed through pursed lips.

Molly chuckled underneath you, “Good girl,” she praised.

She brought her fingers up to her mouth and sucked on them, tasting your juices, an act which made you shudder.

“You’re something else you know that?” You said.

You lay in her arms for a few moments, letting the bliss of the orgasm wash over you, waiting for your heart rate to decrease a little and then you sat up and slid back down her body.

“Now where were we?” You asked, before Molly answered you snaked down her body so that your head was between her thighs, exactly where you wanted to be. 

“Please,” she pleaded as she dove her hands into your hair. 

There was a moment where you were almost scared to taste her, scared because this was utterly new territory for you, you felt clueless and worried that Molly would hate it. But you couldn’t wait any longer. Molly’s legs spread for you, exposing her sex, you gulped and then licked down the middle once. 

She tasted sweet, it wasn’t an unfamiliar taste, you’d tasted yourself before. But it was almost maddening, you wanted more. Your tongue started to lick slowly, long, drawn out movements from her entrance, up across her clit. Molly squirmed beneath you, clearly wanting more, wanting it faster. You chuckled and started to lick in circles, avoiding her clit entirely. Molly tried to move her hips so that your tongue would touch her there, but you pinned her hips down with your hands making her mewl.

Your tongue flicked across her clit and you changed to concentrate on this part of her, wanting to make it last, you ate her slowly, savouring all her juices. Without warning you slid a finger inside her and fucked her as your tongue continued to lap her up. Molly worked against the hand that was still on her hip and bucked upwards, trying to fuck herself on your finger. 

You slid another finger into her and moved quicker now, as her hands pushed your head into her cunt and she started to fuck your face you finally gave her what she wanted. Your lips clasped round her clit and you started to suck. 

Molly let out a cry which only encouraged you to slide a third finger into her and suck even harder on her bud, your tongue sliding across her pink skin as you did so.

“I’m so close,” she panted, she let go of your head for a moment and when you looked up you saw her head was thrown back in pleasure. 

“Don’t stop,” she begged.

You went back to work, determined to bring her to orgasm, the moment when you had worried about others hearing you had long since passed. 

You broke away from her again to mumble, “It’s okay girl,” reiterating the words she’d said to you.

Molly squirmed, her hands buried in your hair once again, her hips thrusting furiously and you continued to eat her.

“I’m so….so, ahhhh y/n.”

“Cum for me Molly,” you commanded, your lips sucking and nibbling on her delicate flesh the second you stopped talking.

You felt her orgasm, the way her hips moved, her panting, the way her hands gripped your head so tightly and then relaxed seconds later. 

Moments after orgasm, as Molly screamed out your name, your heard footsteps as someone walked into the tent.

You looked up, your lips glistening with Molly’s juices, and stared into the face of Dutch. Molly jerked upwards and tried to cover herself with a blanket. 

You felt sick, your stomach rolled, you gulped in an attempt to squash the fear that was building. There was no escaping this, no hiding from what the two of you had been doing, you knew your face was red and sweaty, though that was the least of your worries. The fact that you had clearly been eating Molly, that you were both practically naked, that her lipstick would be smeared all over your face. You gripped hold of Molly’s thigh, promised yourself no matter what happened you wouldn’t leave her, you would stay and protect her, take whatever punishment Dutch had for you. You closed your eyes and waited for the worst. 

“Dutch…” Molly finally said, breaking the silence. 

When Molly spoke, your eyes opened, determined that should she be brave, you would be brave too. 

Dutch’s face was red, he looked furious for a moment and crossed his arms across his broad chest. His stance suggested he was ready for a fight, asserting dominance over the two of you.

But then something happened which you hadn’t expected, a coy smile spread across his face, melting away the anger and giving way to something wicked. Dutch’s expression was every part the cat that got the cream. He tapped one of his feet in time with his fingers and took a deep breath, he then took several steps forward so he was inches from the both of you. You couldn’t help but stare at his crotch and notice his arousal. 

“Well, well, well what do we have here…” he chuckled. “My girls, putting on a show without me, tsk, I would have thought I’d taught you better,” he licked his lips like a hungry wolf.

You turned to look at Molly, your eyes locked, you smiled at her and then looked back up at Dutch, “Ohhh that was just the rehearsal,” you purred.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I'm really tempted to do a part 2 (which now you've gotten to the end you'll see where this is going). It took me a few weeks to write until I was completely happy with it. It's strange to me that I've never written a f x f reader piece before, considering my sexuality. Anyway, thank you


End file.
